The Cancer Center Pharmacokinetics Shared Resource facility will provide the resources and experienced personnel to perform kinetic analyses for clinical and preclinical chemotherapeutic drug development studies. In addition to providing basic pharmacokinetic services, this facility is intended to encourage and facilitate all areas of cancer research, including basic and translational research, by providing a range of analytical services such as high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) and atomic absorption spectrophotometry (AA). The Cancer Center kinetics facility will, for example provide the equipment and in the personnel expertise for sample storage and preparation, analyses of chemotherapeutic drugs and related compounds, and interpretation of pharmacokinetic, pharmacodynamic, and mass spectral data. This facility will also provide consultation services for pharmacokinetic research project methods, study design, kinetic sampling schedules, protocol review, and will collaborate in manuscript preparation. The kinetics facility direction will meet regularly with members of the Division of Hematology and Oncology and the Cancer Therapeutics Program to discuss pharmacologically relevant issues.